


The Griffin and The Unicorn

by Adka2333



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Astrology, Fluff, Gen, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28504413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adka2333/pseuds/Adka2333
Summary: platonic BeauJes ficlet for prompt stargazing I got over a month ago from someone on Discord cr server and has been sitting in my docs since. Happends around ep 115enjoy :3
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & Beauregard Lionett
Kudos: 3





	The Griffin and The Unicorn

Jester jumped slightly as the unexpected rustling of fabric sounded behind her, pulling her from her thoughts, only to calm down immediately upon noticing that it was just Beau and not four-eyed, talking dire wolf with a beak attempting to ambush their campsite.

“Can’t sleep?” Tiefling girl inquired, passing over the rod of hand warming. She wasn’t bothered by the cold that much anyway.

“Yeah, ‘s way too fucking cold” She grumbled wrapping herself tighter in her coat and accepting the rod.  
Beau looked up at the surprisingly clear sky, corner of her mouth quirking upwards as she scooched over closer to the fire.  
“Do you like astrology Beau?” Jester asked, apparently noticing the subtle change in her friend’s expression.  
“Yeah, when I was a kid I had a weird fascination with sky, often snuck out and slept on the roof, predictably, my asshole of a father wasn't overjoyed” She huffed, rolling her eyes as she turned towards the cleric, “what about you?”   
“I don’t know that many constellations, can you tell me some of them? Like… Your favourite!”  
“See that constellation over there,” She pointed her finger at the sky towards a cluster of eight stars ”that is The Unicorn.” Beau snorted, hearing an overjoyed gasp.  
“As for my favourite…” she pondered a little, taking a moment to decide on one answer, ”The closest I have to a favourite is probably the Griffin” she took Jester’s hand and drew a circle in the air around another, slightly larger cluster.   
They kept talking some more. Jester hung onto every word; interrupting every so often with questions she had as well as other, not so related tangents, tending to the fire until Caduceus came to take the next watch. He strongly suggested that they get at least some sleep before tomorrow and sent them off.

Beauregard didn’t think too much of the conversation for a little while; until a couple days later she found a package under the door to her room in the tower, and inside it; hand pained, framed map showcasing a fragment of the night sky with two constellations seemingly highlighted: The Unicorn and The Griffin.


End file.
